


Kirkwall Gazette Lithographs

by AntipodeanPixie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bean shenaningans, Gen, Lemuria - Freeform, Unsupervised Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntipodeanPixie/pseuds/AntipodeanPixie
Summary: A series of humourous outtakes and asides from the Rhapsody in Ass Major universe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Offerings of a Conspiracy — 2020 (brought to you by Mesopotamian RPF)





	1. Oh Mr Hawke!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/gifts).




	2. Hayfever: An ancient Elvhen curse....




	3. The most excellent of disguises.




	4. LEMURIAAAAA




End file.
